


Первое правило жизни с Тони Старком

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Нужно быть осторожнее со словами и желаниями, когда имеешь дело с Локи.





	Первое правило жизни с Тони Старком

Первое правило жизни с Тони Старком — не обращать внимания на то, что говорит Тони Старк. Особенно в некоторые моменты. Локи не потребовалось много времени, чтобы убедиться: оргазм, особенно второй или третий кряду, превращает гениальные мозги в желе между ушами ровно с той же эффективностью, как и все прочие. Обычно в такие минуты Локи отключался от смысла произносимых Тони слов и просто слушал его голос. Но сегодня кто-то из них определённо перестарался.

— …и вроде он не стал меньше, с чего бы… — задумчиво проговорил Тони, уставившись слегка расфокусированным взглядом в потолок и рассеянно водя рукой по члену Локи.

Они лежали рядом в джакузи, и Локи, сказать откровенно, полагал, что на сегодня это был последний раунд. Если бы Тони замолк, вероятно, так и случилось бы.

— Определённо, выглядит он просто великолепно, хотя тут нужно учитывать оптическое преломление водной среды, — пробормотал этот неугомонный и соскользнул под воду. — Ммм, буль-буль, угу-м, уффф, пффррр… Да, и взять его в рот целиком я по-прежнему не могу.

Карие глаза в обрамлении тёмных ресниц озорно поблёскивали, с мокрой пряди, свесившейся на лоб, капала вода. И как на такого сердиться? Да и за что? Подумаешь, несёт всякую чушь.

— Главное, что он по-прежнему прекрасно помещается в тебя с другой стороны, не так ли? — сказал Локи, привлекая его к себе.

— Вот, то-то и оно! — ткнув Локи в грудь указательным пальцем, обрадовался Тони. — Знаешь, поначалу я думал типа «Вау! Это — в меня?!». И оно было так… тесно внутри… ну, ты же понимаешь, о чём я?

— Тебе ведь не нравилось это ощущение? — недоумённо сдвинув брови, напомнил Локи.

— Ну… — выписывая пальцем по его груди затейливые вензеля, протянул Тони. — Тогда скорее не нравилось, да, тут ты прав. Но потом ты ушёл. И вернулся. И оно так… Совсем по-другому уже ощущалось как-то. А сегодня я даже растягиваться не стал толком. Но оно как-то… Да что ты слушаешь этот вздор? — вдруг оборвал он сам себя. — Всё просто супер, честно!

Тони прижался теснее, а его язык нашёл себе куда лучшее применение, но было поздно. На поцелуй Локи, конечно, ответил, но в груди нехорошо заворочалась уязвлённая гордость. И вдруг словно молния блеснула. Губы Локи сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

— Ого! — немедленно отреагировал Тони. — Ой-ой-ой! Кому-то не поздоровится! Надеюсь, не мне? — с наигранным испугом уточнил он. — Только не бросай меня… в терновый куст, ладно, северный олень? Эээ… Что это ты делаешь?

— Разве непонятно? — Локи продолжил мягкими движениями намыливать его спину. — Пора мыться и спать, медвежонок.

— Эй! Почему это я медвежонок? — вскинулся только начавший размякать Тони.

— Ну я же почему-то северный олень, — усмехнулся Локи.

Тони ещё что-то говорил, но теперь Локи было на что отвлечься. На другом краю джакузи всё отчётливее прорисовывалась фигура поджарого темноволосого парня. Тонкие губы кривила предвкушающая ухмылка, зелёные глаза пристально наблюдали за представлением. Локи не торопился. Перевернул закрывшего глаза и не ожидающего подвоха Тони к себе спиной, чуть приподнял, медленно водя губкой по его горлу, груди, рукам, животу. На миг Локи поменялся местами со своей проекцией и едва не застонал от нахлынувшего желания, словно в первый раз предвкушая сладость обладания этим сильным и хрупким одновременно, прекрасным в своей гармоничности мощи и уязвимости созданием. Тони будет с ним хорошо! Даже если для этого придётся удвоить усилия.

Вернувшись в собственное тело, Локи снова развернул Тони к себе лицом, выжал пену из губки ему на спину, создавая подобие смазки и с той стороны, раздвинул его ноги и легко усадил на свой член.

— Ммм, слушай… Не уверен, что я способен сейчас на активные действия, — пробормотал Тони.

— Тсс, тише, медвежонок, — ласково покачивая его и наблюдая за неспешным приближением своего двойника, сказал Локи. — Хочешь побывать на Эйфелевой башне?

Брови Тони недоумённо взметнулись вверх, он открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы объяснить, что на Эйфелевой башне уже бывал и не один раз, а заодно просветить насчёт вульгарного мидгардского значения этого эвфемизма, но сказать ничего не успел. Локи не хотелось упустить ни крупицы этого нового опыта, поэтому он вновь очутился в теле проекции и, прекрасно зная, насколько Тони уже растянут за сегодня, времени на слова тратить не стал. И тут же вернулся в себя, чтобы полюбоваться на распахнувшиеся во всю ширь глаза Тони, сцеловать невольный стон с его губ, прижать к груди, дрожащего, онемевшего от взрыва совершенно незнакомых прежде ощущений.

— Как тебе такая наполненность? — шепнул двойник.

Тони дёрнулся, несомненно, узнав голос, но Локи удержал его.

— Тихо, мой сладкий. Это я. Это мы.

Локи подался назад, позволяя своему двойнику протолкнуться до конца, затем толкнулся сам, хмелея от ощущения скольжения члена по точно такому же упругому длинному члену. Некоторое время они так играли в тяни-толкая, пока Тони не освоился. Двигаться ему самому Локи всё же не дал, сломав ритм и объединив толчки с двойником.

Впервые его контроль над проекцией был настолько плотным, что Локи чувствовал оба тела как свои. Это пришлось как нельзя более кстати, поскольку Тони явно «поплыл», отпустив руки и закрыв глаза, полностью отдавшись на волю происходящего. А с четырьмя руками Локи мог и держаться за бортик, и запустить пальцы в короткие взъерошенные волосы Тони, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, и ласкать его член, уже начинающий твёрдо упираться в живот.

Когда в мелодичные, протяжные стоны стал вплетаться хрип, Локи ещё немного поиграл с ритмом, благо и для этого у него теперь было куда больше возможностей, и Тони вновь задрожал. Судорожно ловя ртом воздух и цепляясь за плечи Локи, обхватил его ногами, затем выгнулся, раскрываясь, и кончил так сладко, что у Локи и самого перехватило дух от умиления и нежности. Проекция растаяла, не мешая Локи излиться тоже, а нежность и умиление выплеснуть на Тони, лаская и убаюкивая.

На этот раз Тони молчал так долго, что Локи уже думал, тот и правда заснул.

— Мне не следовало забывать, что ты на самом деле бог, — тихо и серьёзно сказал Тони, поднимая голову и ставя подбородок на кулак. — Для тебя нет невозможного.

— Это лестно, но… — Локи улыбнулся, затем покачал головой и провёл пальцем по щеке Тони. — Может, вернёмся к северному оленю? Как-то привычнее.

— Ну… — Тони смешно сморщил нос, почесал его и признался: — Это было невероятно. И я не против. Особенно если ты будешь предупреждать.

— С предупреждением неинтересно, — усмехнулся Локи, легко поднимаясь на ноги и извлекая Тони из воды. Тот охнул и рассмеялся, обхватывая его за шею.

Нет, всё же первое правило жизни с Тони Старком — обращать внимание на то, что говорит Тони Старк. И особенно на то, о чём он молчит.


End file.
